


Ashes of Regret

by Snowells1234



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Happy, Reunion Sex, Smut, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells1234/pseuds/Snowells1234
Summary: Harry didn't regret much but this is the one time he did.
Relationships: Earth-2 Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ashes of Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



Taking a deep breath, Harry checked his watch for what felt like the twentieth time since he'd decided to come to the middle of the forest in the dead of night. Probably not the best idea, but he had to know what she wanted. He couldn't wrap his mind around why she had contacted him; it had been her decision to leave, not his. Taking in his surroundings Harry knew why she had chosen this spot over all others. If he would allow it, his mind could travel back to this same spot, but a very different time that felt like a century ago. 

Stepping out of the research van Harry was on a mission, to find a very rare plant. It's pollen was supposed to have great healing properties and whoever found it would have accomplished a great scientific discovery - possibly saving thousands of lives. Harry had narrowed down its possible location and now was the time to do some good. 

Retrieving the map from his bag, Harry started his search. The forest rustled; animals running and chattering as they went on their normal business. Hiking further in he came across a river and a downed tree that was a makeshift bridge. Deciding this would be a good place to stop and figure out which way to go, Harry sat on the log. 

A twig snapped behind him, turning around he saw a woman with brown hair; she looked to be in her late twenties. On closer inspection of her person, he saw a clear container, and inside was the flower he'd been searching for. The woman noticed him for the first time and she offered him a smile. Harry groaned. The weeks of preparation for this trip had been wasted. "I can't believe you found that."

The woman looked down at the rare plant in her hand and held it higher. "Well, I did." She studied him. "Let me guess, you're a scientist too?"

Harry nodded and gestured around him. "Where did you find it?" 

She pointed to her right. "About a mile in that direction. Is that the way you were going?" She smiled at him and Harry couldn't help but notice how it lit up her beautiful face. 

Returning her smile he gave a quick response. "Yep."

Humming, she walked toward him, extending her hand. 

Following her lead Harry grasped her small hand. 

"I'm Caitlin Snow." 

Licking his lips, Harry introduced himself. "Harrison Wells." 

Caitlin's smile grew. 

Releasing her hand, Harry couldn't help but want to know more about this woman. Clearing his throat he asked,"Well, since the rest of my day has been ruined I think you owe me a coffee. What do you say?" 

Caitlin let out a soft laugh and turned away from him trying to hide her blush - but he noticed. Seeming to be pondering his request she bit her bottom lip. 

The action was one Harry couldn't help but think was sexy. 

"Alright Harrison, I'll help heal your wounded pride."

Pushing the memories away Harry knew he had to stay strong - he couldn't let the past trick him, he had to stay focused.

The sound of a twig snap made him jump and turn around. Bringing the pulse rifle in front of him Harry was ready to react - or so he thought. Hands shaking, his breath caught in his throat. The woman who stood in front of him now looked like a stranger; gone was her chestnut hair that smelled like coconut milk and her eyes of deep brown. Instead, her hair was snow white and her eyes were icy and unloving. The woman he once knew was gone. 

Caitlin, he thought, but quickly corrected himself, no, that woman is history. This is Killer Frost. She took a few steps toward him raising her hands in surrender. She gestured to his weapon. "Is that really necessary?" Her voice was no longer sweet as he remembered, it was icy and filled with hatred. 

Harry glared at her, his tone, matter of fact: "You know I don't trust you anymore." 

Killer Frost stood there for a moment pondering his words. In their immediate area, the dark felt suffocating - but further in the woods, animals scurried and chattered, living a normal life. 

Swallowing, Harry waited for Killer Frost to make the first move. She had been the one to issue the invitation. 

Killer Frost's face softened, she sat on the end of the fallen tree, in the place Harry had been earlier. "How's Jesse?" 

Anger welled in his chest, threatening to erupt. "How dare you!" Harry shouted, stepping forward, he towered over her. The anger was consuming his entire being. "You don't get to ask how she is! You left! Remember?" Breathing heavy, Harry greatly regretted coming here. 

Killer Frost stood up, letting her anger clearly show on her face. Raising her hand she pointed a finger in his face, shouting. "You know why I left?" 

If she had asked him that before everything between them went to shit, then he would have said yes - but now he really didn't give a damn. Shaking his head Harry turned to leave. If he could keep his regret a secret, then showing his resentment wasn’t so bad. Harry didn’t want to see or hear what Killer Frost had to say. He was tired; tired of so many things that hurt to even briefly think about. 

"Oh what a surprise, you're walking away." 

The sarcastic tone in her voice made him stop in his tracks. Harry whirled around, his eyes were hard as he stormed over to her. The smile on her face just enraged him more. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He shouted. 

Rolling her icy eyes, Killer Frost's smile turned into a frown. "Oh, like you don't know? Every time something didn't go your way at home, you always left." Her voice started to crack. 

Harry scoffed. "You always started things though. I wasn't home enough or I expected too much from you." His voice got louder with each word. 

Killer Frost's breathing became heavier and her eyes blazed with rage. 

Harry continued, "I didn't know what else to do." 

"You know what your problem was?" Killer Frost spat back at him. 

Laughing, Harry couldn't wait to hear this. 

"You couldn't let go of the past; you refused to move on from your precious Tess." 

Hearing his late wife's name was like having a knife plunged into his heart. 

Killer Frost smiled cruelly and she knew that had hurt him deeply. 

"What was I supposed to do? She’s Jesse's mother for christ’s sake! I couldn't just erase her." 

"That's not what I wanted! I was just asking that you show me a little attention. The last two years of our marriage, we were in separate rooms, and you didn't seem to care." The hurt was evident in her voice. Taking a deep breath, Killer Frost tried to compose herself.

Harry reached out to the woman who was holding back tears, but she walked out of his reach, refusing his comfort. Bringing his hand to his hair he pulled on it. "I did care, I just didn't know how to fix it. Caitlin, I'm sorry." His voice was soft. Feeling emotionally drained, Harry sat down looking at the river; the moonlight only provided a little illumination.

Putting his face in his hands, Harry wished he could go back and do things differently. Oh how he longed for things to be like they were before. Before the particle accelerator exploded, before their marriage went to hell. Feeling cool hands on his shoulders he stiffened, Killer Frost sat next to him on the log. She removed one of her hands and brought it to his check while the other rubbed his back in small circular motion. Harry had to fight the urge to pull away from her. He didn’t deserve any kindness.

Sighing, Killer Frost’s eyes were no longer hard and unfeeling; instead she looked sad and heartbroken. Wanting nothing more than to erase that look from her face, Harry reached up and caressed her check. Moving his hand to the back of her neck, Harry pulled the woman close and kissed her - the feel of her lips was familiar minus the cold. Killer Frost ran her fingers through his hair. Eliciting a groan from him she deepened the kiss. 

The combination of the heat and cold was a new experience for Harry, but it was one he didn't find unpleasant. In this moment, it was like their problems hadn’t caused a rift - but passion made fools of heroes and villains alike. Passion had never been an issue - rather too much emotion and an ‘all or nothing’ attitude from the both of them.

At the first shy foray of tongue from Harry, Killer Frost exulted. He was hers for the taking, now and always. Killer Frost untangled one of her hands from his black curls and tugged on his shirt. Realizing what she wanted, Harry pulled away; both of them struggling to catch their breath. Throwing his pulse rifle to the side Harry allowed Killer Frost to remove his shirt. The night air was warm against his already heated skin. 

Killer Frost lightly ran a chilled hand down his chest, Harry shivered and she smiled at his reaction. Closing the small distance between them, she kissed him. 

Harry's heart was hammering in his chest; he’d forgotten how it felt to be this close to her and how much he truly missed her. He tugged off her jacket and threw it on the ground with his shirt. Harry gently pulled on her hair, making Killer Frost groan into his mouth. Harry loved the sense of control over Caitlin - that’s who his wife had been to him first - he was always going to love her - even if he couldn’t admit it out loud. 

Putting both her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him until he was on the hard ground. His back ached from the impact but Harry wasn't going to complain. Straddling him, Killer Frost wasted no time and began rubbing herself against his hardened member, making him suck in a sharp breath. He watched as she undid the ties on her corset and removed it.

Harry placed his hands on Killer Frost's hips, slowly tracing the curve towards the prize of her chest; desperately trying to etch this moment into his memory. 

Killer Frost's movements picked up speed as Harry lightly squeezed a breast, and while sitting up, Harry brought his mouth to her other breast and sucked on the erect nipple. Frost did not disappoint, she moaned more - and louder. Her hands gripped his head holding him in place as Harry's tongue circled the nub. 

Making nonsense sounds against her flesh, Harry could feel Killer Frost reaching for his pants, undoing the button and yanking the zipper down. Tugging at his pants, Harry lifted his hips to help with their removal; Killer Frost let out a frustrated hiss of breath and left them at his knees. Harry, not wanting to be the only one with his pants down, undid the button on his lover’s jeans, and with a hard tug, pushed them to her ankles. She kicked them the rest of the way off. Harry assisted his lover in removing her lacy panties - tossing them aside. 

Resuming her position on his lap, Killer Frost grabbed Harry's member and all coherent thoughts left his brain. She moved her hand up and down his shaft. Harry let out an animalistic growl. Breathing heavy, he watched as she positioned herself above him. As she sunk down on his cock he felt the familiar wet heat engulf him. Stilling for a moment he watched as Killer Frost adjusted to his size. Slowly she lifted herself up, and agonizingly slowly, she pushed herself back down. She was vocal, moaning ever louder. 

Harry grabbed her hips but otherwise let her set the pace; getting back into sync with each other was going to take a minute. After a few slow thrusts, Killer Frost picked up speed. Harry started adding his own power to their movements, their groans escalating with each thrust. Killer Frost's breathing became more ragged as she got closer to release. Harry began moving his hips, feeling that she was close to coming, Harry moved his hand between them and began rubbing her clit. Feeling her tightening around him Harry watched Killer Frost throw her head back, screaming her pleasure. That was enough and Harry spilled his seed into her.

Killer Frost collapsed on his chest; they were both breathing hard trying to catch their breath. Coming down from the high of their orgasms, Harry wrapped his arms around her and held his ex-wife tight, fearful that she would just vanish. Killer Frost began drawing intricate, invisible patterns on his skin; the action brought back many memories. 

The silence stretched on and neither wanted to break it. Killer Frost lifted her head and stared at him, her face carefully blank. Harry wished he could hear what thoughts were going through her mind. He pulled a strand of her white hair between his fingers and began playing with it. The action brought the first genuine smile to her face. Oh how he wished they could stay right here like this forever and not have to worry about anything. He knew that was impossible. 

"Let's leave together. You, me, and Jesse. Please, Harrison." She sounded desperate but he knew them leaving wouldn't solve anything. Eventually their problems would find them. 

Shaking his head, Harry knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry, but our problems wouldn't just evaporate." He felt bad about rejecting her offer, but it wouldn't help. 

The look of hurt on Killer Frost's face twisted his guts but he needed her to understand they couldn't just leave. Central City needed him. 

His heart grew heavy as he watched Killer Frost untangle herself from him, standing to fetch her clothing. Pulling up his boxers and pants, Harry stood as well. Killer Frost had her shirt and jacket on, frantically searching for her underwear. Looking beside him Harry saw the garment on the log they'd been sitting on. He retrieved them, cleared his throat and handed them back to her. Killer Frost took them with a sour look, then ignored him as she finished dressing. Harry put his shirt on.

"You know I wanted you here so we could talk, maybe fix things, but now I see there's no fixing anything if you don't want to." Her voice was bitter and cold. Harry opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off. "No, I don't want to hear it, some things just never change." With that said Killer Frost used her powers to fly off leaving ice in her wake knowing he couldn't follow. 

Harry stood there a long time. He didn't know for how long, but when he saw the sun rising, he knew she wasn't coming back. Regret tasted foul, almost as bad as the ashes of disappointment over this failed meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to say thank you to DancesWithSeatbelts gor helping me fix my grammar mistakes and Brokenbookaddict for requesting the moodboard that inspired this story. 
> 
> I hope you like it please leave your comments.


End file.
